


A Sweet Scent in the Air

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new journey begins for Ruby, with new people and new relationships, before she even steps foot inside the Academy. Even if it starts off on the wrong foot, Fate often disguises itself as little accidents that were never meant to happen.</p><p>A Volume 1 build-up to White Rose and Bumblebee, mainly so that I have a starting place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sweet Scent in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a shoddily written fanfic about White Rose and Bumblebee. It'll consist of multiple pieces of relationship development and turn into (mostly) a lot of one-shots. I'm a bit new to writing, and I in no way claim to be the best, but it's the only way to get better am I right?
> 
> Anyways, these first two chapters will retell some of Vol. 1 in a White Rose light. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Ruby was awestruck. The Academy was just...

Breathtaking.

Yang, her always-bubbly sister, had already rushed on ahead of her and left Ruby behind in an anxious daze to explore the campus at her own pace. The redheaded girl stood in front of the central fountain that quietly spewed pristine water. She took a step back to fully enjoy the view of the Academy in this solitary, peaceful moment. She wasn’t necessarily one for architecture, but after all, this was the place she had dreamed of being all of her life.

"Wow..." She mumbled. She began to take one more step back to encompass the entire building in her eye. "It’s amazi-euhh!" Ruby felt her back bump into something hard and, after a rush of vertigo, felt concrete punch her head, and heard things fall on the ground and the sound of glass tinkling. 

"Oww..." She gingerly placed her hand on her newly-bruised head with gritted teeth, and turned around to see what she had collided with.

"Watch where you're going you dunce! Don't you know how valuable this Dust is?"

Ruby cringed at the tone of voice, and sheepishly opened her eyes to find a girl with pale skin, ice blue eyes and beautiful snow white hair glaring at her with ill intent. Heat crept into her cheeks.

Ruby had heard of this girl before. Of all the people whose days could’ve been ruined.

She immediately flustered, and spat out, “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!" Ruby scrambled on the ground to pick up the fallen vials of Dust and attempted to fix her mistake before she got on the girl’s bad side, but could only feel nervous, with felt a strange claustrophobic pressure hanging over her. Her mind was clamoring around more than her hands were as she placed vial after vial back into the cases. After watching in anger for a few moments, the girl uncrossed her arms and kneeled down with a sigh.

She softened her tone. "No, it's not _all_ your fault, you dolt; I should've watched where I was going as well." She got down and assisted Ruby in her endeavor.

Finishing, Ruby stood up sheepishly and pat her hands on her skirt, with the girl staring her down and judging her more every second.

"I'm really, really sorry. Friends? I’m Ruby." Ruby kindly held out her hand to the girl, already treading on thin ice but daring to go farther. The girl faltered for one moment, then half-shook her hand with a ‘hmph.’

She narrowed her eyes. “Weiss.” In an instant, she snapped out of it with an irritated sigh and suddenly became frustrated again. “You dunce, you almost single-handedly ruined all of this Dust! _My_ Dust! Ugh!” She hastily began strolling away with the cart that was stacked with cases, her irritation once again taking over, as Ruby shouted out apologies behind her.

“See you in classes, Weiss!” Ruby stood there for a moment, wondering if she actually survived a social experience for once without horribly screwing it up. ‘ _Well, I did knock over and almost ruin all of her Dust, and whatever else she had. Today’s just going great..._ ’ She knew that she had screwed up pretty badly with that Weiss girl, who seemed very angry with her. Ruby was even a little scared of her, but couldn't shake off this feeling that she wouldn't mind talking to her again.

She shook her head, emptying those thoughts, and ran inside. Making friends could wait until she wasn't a social backfire. But she still thought about what had occurred. That girl was just…

Breathtaking.

\------------------------------------------------------  
And after a time skip, WE ARRIVE HERE:  
\------------------------------------------------------

‘ _Who else do I know in this school? There’s Yang, Jaune, and Blake, and..._ ’ Ruby was running at a rapid pace through the Emerald Forest, looking for her Partner, whoever it was, desperately hoping they weren't hostile or weird. Or an actual person. With every step she worried more and more about how she would have to socially interact with the person she found for the coming years, and wished they were someone she knew. Keeping her defenses up, the sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping under her feet filled her alert ears as they guided her through the Forest.

Realizing she was about to slam into something that was, to her horror, an actual person, she stopped, sliding forward until abruptly coming to a halt.

She timidly looked up as a pale white figure turned around. Upon recognition of just who was in front of her, Weiss glared at Ruby. Ruby was about to say something, anything to simply talk to her peacefully, but Weiss only turned around and walked away.

Ruby called after her, “No! Where are you going? We’re supposed to be teammates…” She dejectedly kicked the dirt below her, unsure of how to, or if it was even possible to approach Weiss correctly. She stood in silence, making a mental note to be more specific in what she wished for.

However, after a minute the heiress stomped back. She wore an expression that easily showed her irritation, and menacingly stomped toward Ruby. Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hood and dragged her by her heels, bittersweetly stating to her, “By no means does this make us friends.”

Ruby cheerfully squealed, “You came back!," pumping her fists triumphantly in the air. Once the Ice Queen had calmed down a bit, she let go of Ruby, who dashed in front of her once they cleared a cluster of thorny bushes.

“You’re gonna see a different side of me today Weiss! You’re gonna be like,” Ruby stood back and slung her arm around Weiss. ‘Wow. That Ruby chick is really, really cool, aaand I wanna be her friend,” waving her hand as if she were painting an image of paradise on Remnant in front of her.

Weiss did not see it that way. She still smiled at it though, unintentionally. She found that little action charming for some reason. Ruby wasn’t expecting this grand show of emotion from the dignified girl, and giggled. Weiss suddenly snapped out of it with a scowl, soon followed by a growl. “Ruby!”

She yelped, and immediately stood at attention. Weiss merely continued walking, and seemed determined to let nothing else get through to Ruby. The redhead sighed and continued following her through the thick shadows of the canopy.

. . .

“Weiss, why can’t you just admit you don’t know where we’re going?” Ruby sat on the ground, picking at the grass, irritated at Weiss' inability to pick a direction to travel in, and her inability to be nice.

“Because I know _exactly_ where we’re going.” Weiss capitalized on that with a 180 and marched the other way.

"Ugh!" Ruby waved her hands in frustration.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned around. “Oh stop, you don’t know where we’re going either.”

Ruby stood up to meet Weiss. “At least I’m not acting like I know everything!”

“Well at least I’m not acting like a child!”

“Why are you _treating_ me like a child?!”

“Because you’re acting like one! All I want is for you to take this seriously!”

Ruby was offended. “I _am_ taking it seriously! It doesn’t help when I’m always being bossed around!”

And Weiss couldn't believe her ears. “I am _not_ being bossy!”

“What is it then, Princess?! Stop acting like you’re perfect!”

“Ruby, I'm not perfect!... But I’m leagues better th-...” 

Weiss suddenly stopped. Any anger visible on their faces disappeared as they silently became neutral. They had been nearing each other while arguing, both completely unaware of that until about an inch away from each other. Silence filled their ears, and then heat in their cheeks, very unsure of how to proceed next.

Weiss managed to escape the crushing atmosphere by crossing her arms over her chest, pouting, “Goodness! Can we continue now?”

“Uh, yes. I’m sorry, Weiss.” Ruby lowered her head, feeling guilty and upset upon realizing everything she had just said. She was tapping her fingers together in embarrassment, looking at the ground. Weiss melted at this, unable to crush the innocence that was Ruby Rose. She simply couldn’t do it.

Weiss tried to look at her with a new resolve, but it crumbled as she couldn't just leave her like that. She reluctantly assured her that it was alright, showing off her weaknesses in the process. “It’s uh, not _all_ your fault. It’s clear that we need to...work together, in order to do this. I’ll be a little...nicer, if you listen to me for once. Is that okay?”

Ruby slowly lifted her head up, those shiny silver eyes still apologizing to Weiss. “Yeah…”

“I um… I’m sorry too, Ruby.” With that, the icy girl began to walk off.

Ruby perked up after hearing her apology, something that was very unusual from Weiss. She cheered up a little and began to follow her partner.

. . .

“Ruby! Get out of there!”

“I’m trying Yang!” Ruby’s cape was pinned by the feather of the Nevermore, as the Death Stalker readied its stinger, closing in on her at a breakneck pace.

Her sister cried out, “Ruby!,” dreading what was about to happen to her. Suddenly a cold wind rushed by Yang, as a blur sped along the ground towards the damsel in distress and then the sound of ice cracking filled her ears. Weiss was standing in front of Ruby, with the Death Stalker’s immense, golden stinger frozen and suspended in ice. Death was hovering only a few inches away, the Grimm letting out a low growl to remind her of that.

Ruby couldn't tell if Weiss had scolded her already or not. The trumpeting beats of her fearful heart drowned out any noise she could have heard. She timidly looked up to find two very different stingers pointed at her, realizing she had failed Weiss again.

“Weiss…”

“Don’t get the wrong idea you dunce. That was reckless! You almost died right then trying to, to show off.” Weiss turned around, arms crossed and donning a disappointed look.

“Weiss, I’m not trying to show off. I want you to know that I can do this.”

She sighed, “Ruby, you’re doing fine, ok?” Weiss put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. Ruby didn’t detect the slightest hint of sarcasm or ridicule in her voice, a pleasure she hadn't yet experienced.

“Right. Sorry!” Feeling a new sensation of confidence, Ruby jumped up and hugged Weiss, much to her displeasure.

But, Weiss didn’t feel displeasure though, something very different than that. She was _thinking_ displeasure, but a warm feeling came to her instead. This was a very foreign emotion that she couldn't recall feeling. The sound of the ice splintering apart behind her very quickly jolted her from her thoughts. “R-Ruby! Stop this now! Did you forget about the bloodthirsty Grimm behind us?”

Ruby listened as she said she would, releasing her. She wore a sheepish grin accompanied by a slight blush, as a shade of red dusted Weiss’ own cheeks. Weiss looked away and exhaled a “Thank you,” before grouping up with the others.

Ruby was puzzled as she ran along next to her. What exactly was she being thanked for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting her go? Or the hug? Because MMMIDONTKNO -- I’m sorry to everyone who wondered where Blake was, I'll make up for it in the future!
> 
> So this was back when I was really fresh into writing and I wanted to try something longer. With a first chapter of anything I’m not really sure what I’m doing but I have an idea of where I’ll go with this, so let us continue on this journey!
> 
> Also, feedback is vastly appreciated! I want all the constructive criticism you can throw at me, for it will only make the future chapters better. I know this chapter was a ways back but it still helps, so please comment on how I can improve :D


	2. Take it or Leave it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who read the first one, I greatly appreciate it! I made a not-very-quick rush to get the second part here so we can begin the series proper, and it just so happened to fall on Thursday. Here’s the second chapter, which addresses Weiss’ concerns about her and Ruby’s relationship and Ruby’s status as team leader (aka Episode 10). End notes have details on what I'm planning next, where the real fan _fiction_ begins, so be sure to read that.

"Team RWBY's leader: Ruby Rose, followed by Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long! Congratulations!"

The crowd cheered and applauded the fledgling team, as their banner was rolled down from the upper stands next to Team JNPR’s own. Ozpin approached the team, who stood at attention, to commemorate them, and made sure to pay special praise to Ruby.

Steaming to her left, Weiss was absolutely dumbfounded. Shocked. Bamboozled even. Golden locks floated past her as Yang hugged her younger sister and congratulated her on becoming leader. The redhead was drowning in the applause, too astonished to protest. Blake stood in accepting silence as usual. But Weiss was puzzled, and busy with reluctantly restraining herself. ‘ _Ruby? RUBY? Why was that dolt, of all people, selected to be leader over me? I’m so much more capable than her! I did not go through all of my training, and especially all of that time spent with her in the Forest, where I proved myself, for_ her _to become leader._ ’

“Is something wrong Weiss?”

The new voice that infiltrated her thoughts woke her. Weiss was too busy muddling in her cogitation to realize that Ruby was standing to her side. “Oh, it’s nothing, _nothing_ at all”. The intensifying glint of jealousy in her eyes was hidden in the reflection of the screens above her, as they lined their team up in order, with Ruby at the helm.

Adding insult to injury.

"No need to be sarcastic... You can tell me Weiss." Ruby pleaded with her puppy dog eyes, but Weiss told herself it wasn't going to work this time. However, the tactic was proven very effective (at least on her) when Weiss took a quick glance and immediately regretted it. She was forced to surrender, being unable to overcome her charm.

A sigh followed as she cursed herself for thinking Ruby was cute. "Fine. But I'm not sure it's something you'll want to hear."

Ruby reassuringly smiled as concern took root in her. ‘ _I literally just became the leader, and I’m already messing things up. No, I made Weiss mad on the first day! Gah, what’s wrong with me?_ ’

She broadened it a bit more to reassure herself, and reiterated. "It's alright Weiss, just tell me."

"Well... I'll, tell you later. There's certain people around." She looked over at Yang and Blake, who were awkwardly making small talk, and Ruby knew it was about their team.

The worry festered inside of her as she attempted to alleviate Weiss’. "Alright... Just don't get eaten up about it, okay?" With those encouraging words, Ruby began to walk to reunite with Yang and Blake.

All Weiss did was nod. She was too conflicted with herself to really answer anything right now. ‘ _Why am I always giving in to her? I can’t seem to leave her to herself._ ’ Weiss used to think Ruby was the biggest annoyance in the world, right on her heels all of the time and constantly tripping over her, but she had grown accustomed to her obliviousness. She didn’t think that much of it now and frankly, it was bothering her. Weiss took a glimpse at their dunce of a leader before retreating into the crowd.

Ruby walked away feeling defeated. She had a pretty good idea that her partner's frustration had to do with her being appointed the leader. Sure, Weiss had been irritated and angry with her before, but she had never looked this… perturbed. When Ruby first saw her after she was announced leader, Weiss looked as if she was marinating herself in her anger. Through their conversation though Weiss seemed to become bitter, or at least down. Ruby was feeling a very hostile vibe emanating from her, to Ruby alone, which hurt her. But she had no idea what to do.

…

Oh, how badly shame could sting. Weiss was distraught, now letting her worry over all of this interfere with her classes. She simply couldn’t will herself to focus in Professor Oobleck’s course so long as her emotions were running rampant inside her, like watching after a set of disobedient pets.

‘ _So now I’ve agreed to tell Ruby why I’m mad at her. What in the world is going on with me?_ ’ The cold-blooded heiress did not at all understand how she was feeling lately, and couldn’t pin it to any category. She had never gone through something like this before; she wanted to melt into the floor so she didn’t have to confront the ever-innocent girl.

After the end of Professor Port’s course, the last of the day, Weiss patiently stood at a corner in the hallway. When she spotted Ruby in the flood of students parading by she pulled her off with her and they waited for all of the others to clear out. Now that the hallway was abandoned, save for them, Weiss spilled what she was feeling.

Ruby gasped in anticipation; she had been waiting all day to find out what was up. “Weiss! What’s wrong with you? Why are you being-”

While Weiss was feeling down, when she wanted to say what she had to say she just blew up. An angry scowl and sudden shouting caught Ruby off guard. “What’s wrong with _me_? What’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to be a leader, and all you’ve been so far is a nuisance. You acted like a child in the Forest, and you still continue to do so.”

Ruby recoiled at the sudden guilt placed upon her. She understood Weiss was stressed, and maybe even felt cheated out of what she deserves, but there just simply had to be more than that. She never just lost her cool. At a loss for words, she mumbled, “Weiss, where is this coming from?”

Weiss only continued with her astringent remarks. “I’ve studied, and trained! And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake.” With that cold remark, the irascible girl marched off, leaving a scared, and very worried Ruby by herself, but only for a few seconds.

“Hmm, now, that didn’t seem to go very well.” Professor Ozpin had turned the corner and heard most of Ruby and Weiss’ confrontation.

Ruby ran up to him, eyes and heart pleading for an explanation, anything to just make sense of it all. “Professor Ozpin! Is Weiss right? Did you make a mistake?”

He raised an eyebrow at the peculiar question. “What are you saying?”

A bitter flavor of shame washed through her mouth as she spoke. “I… I don’t think me and Weiss can be partners. Or, I don’t think she wants to be partners with me. Everytime I try to become friends with her she just pushes me away... It must've been a mistake.”

“Ruby. I’ve made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your partnership with Weiss to be one of them. Do you?”

“Well, it’s just that it’s not, working! I want to be able to work with her and fight with her, but she just won’t accept me… I’ve tried to do everything she’s asked to be a good leader…”

Ozpin took a few moments to strategize and prepare his next words. He spoke softly, but very seriously at the same time in a soothing way. “Ruby... do not act as a leader for three different people. Act as a leader for your team. Rather than trying to account for your fellow teammates’ weaknesses or requests on your own, work together with them to accomplish what you cannot on your own. That is how a true leader _leads._ ”

After a long pause allowing Ruby to absorb his advice, he continued. “Ruby, do you want to be partners with Weiss?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then I would advise you take some time to think about _why_ it is you want to be partners with Weiss. Whatever the reason may be, I do not think you have completely convinced yourself of it. Find what that is, and try confronting her again. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ruby. Goodnight, and best of luck.” He turned around and walked to his quarters, waving his arm to the new student.

“R-Right! Thank you Professor Ozpin!” Endowed with new determination, Ruby returned to her dorm. It was already late in the day, but perhaps it wasn’t too late.

…

“ _Shhh!_ ”

Ruby was jolted from her snoring to find a blurry image of Weiss beside her, shushing her. Ruby had been studying frantically in her bed, staying up much later than normal. Her empty mug was on its side, papers spread everywhere and books hidden under pillows. Weiss had never asked her to study, but now she felt like, as a leader, it was her responsibility to. But now, she was unexpectedly facing the girl, who held a coffee in her hands as a gift, made exactly the way Ruby liked it. She rubbed her tired eyes and groaned, "H-Hey, Weiss. Want something?" Ruby was speaking dryly to her, feeling a bit hopeless with her decision about why she wanted to be partners with Weiss.

Weiss had made her own decision as well, after a painfully truthful conversation with Professor Port. The gentle light of the lamp resting on Ruby’s pillow cast a soft orange glow on them, illuminating the two. "Yes... I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for how... harsh I was being in the Forest, and for not giving you a chance then or earlier today."

She looked away for a moment, regret in her eyes, and returned with a new demeanor. Weiss sweetly spoke to her with a warm smile. “Ruby... I think we have what it takes to uh, to be partners. Just know, that I am going to be the best partner you will _ever_ have. Good luck studying.” Ruby couldn’t recall a single time when Weiss... just, smiled at her. It sent chills of comfort and warmth through her, putting her at ease. Weiss dropped down, but climbed back up and pointed her finger at a line halfway down a page of Ruby’s work. “That’s wrong by the way.” She lowered herself down once again and climbed in her bunk.

Although that had gone much better than she ever hoped it would have, Ruby wasn't sure how to feel about it. She tried not to think too much about it and went back to her work, sleeping only after finishing her newly-refilled coffee that Weiss had gotten her. 

They didn’t speak any more that night, in fear of the heavy atmosphere of awkwardness that threatened to crush them if they continued. After warming up to someone like that, much less Ruby, Weiss felt a little sick and nervous inside. Right now, all she wanted to do was get a good night’s sleep. She couldn’t handle thinking about Ruby anymore than she already had today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that was better than my first chapter. Now that we've cleared the 'prologue' I can actually begin to build and eventually flesh out the relationships. ShipS. Plural. *cough* Bumblebee *cough* WHAT MUST'VE BEEN THE WIND
> 
> You again have my gratitude for reading. Please comment with any criticism you might have: good, bad, unfair, praise, whatever. Anything and everything is appreciated :D
> 
> I'd say to expect the next work in about a week, give or take a few days. And now I'll stop recreating the episodes. You know what that means! The story has evolved another stage, new possibilities are out there, and I'm excited to share them with you!


End file.
